


The Ultimate Sports Anime Mash-up

by hahahaharlequin



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Crossover, M/M, Will add more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: I have a great need for sports anime crossovers that didn't focus on the ships, so I came and delivered.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly just Haikyuu gang interacting with other sporty boys, since they're the most recent I've read and written.
> 
> P.S. I apologise in advance if they're a little OOC, I tried.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I had this dream about Kags and Imaizumi being cousins, where they're quite friendly and amicable amongst their friends and teammates, but have a great dislike for each other, seeing as they're both idiots who care so much about their respective sports.))

The team arrives to Tokyo early in the morning. One by one, they stumble out the coach, and gather their belongings. “Let's head to the lodging first, before we go for a meal, then head to practice.” Coach Ukai tells them, yawning every now and then, as he waves the kids towards the direction of their hostel.

Kageyama Tobio's phone starts chirping in his pocket, with vibrations loud enough to phase through walls. He brings out the dastardly device after so much complaining from the surrounding senpais. He flips it open, and whatever that was displayed on the screen woke him up faster than when he would get all fired up over to wanting to lose to Hinata.

 

“What's wrong, Kageyama? An emergency?” Sugawara Koushi, always the concerned and motherly senpai, slows down in his steps to match with Kageyama's, and wrap an arm around the first year. “You okay?” He adds, worry marring his beautiful face, and Kageyama has half a mind to have any mother make that kind of face towards him.

“It's nothing. S'just, my cousin wants to meet up at the gymnasium,” he says in a low vice, as if he would have summoned the devil if he ever raised his voice just a tad bit.

 

“Oh! But wouldn't that be great, though?” They've already reached their destination: a small ryōkan that looked like it could have been home to a few or so yokai.

Kageyama dropped the conversation about his cousin's visit just as fast as he dumps his bag in one corner of the first years’ room. He runs out just as fast, hoping to avoid any further questions.

No one seemed to mind his odd behavior too much, since he's always been an enigma to them; a special sort of oddball, who deviates from the norm of the term “oddball” in and of itself, and has created his own subcategory.

 

They have brunch at a nearby family restaurant, whose owner wasn't all too surprised at the boys’ appetites, seeing as they had had schools of athletes come over and eat there almost every year. But they were their first volleyball team, the owner admits, as she rings up their bill. 

She gives them all a free serving of nikujaga, and bids them all a good luck for their games. The team leaves with promises of dropping by again before they would head back home to Miyagi.

  
  


And now, Kageyama's dreaded time has arrived. They too, have just arrived at the stadium, and outside, there were already people lining up. “Say, Kageyama, what did your cousin look like? Shouldn't you go look for him?” Hinata wonders out loud, gaining the attention of the rest of his teammates.

 

_ Damn it. So much for going to practice. _

“Let's just go, I don't think it's important. Forget about him,” Kageyama says hurriedly, as from the corner of his eyes, he sees wheels rolling towards them.  _ Oh no. _

 

“Tobio. There you are,” the gratingly irritating voice of his stupid cousin greets him.

 

“ _ Shun _ .” Kageyama says through grit teeth. The other boy is perched on his bicycle, looking cool as he did in those magazines he would be featured in.

 

“You didn't even reply to my message, though I  _ am  _ glad you hadn't.” He says, dismounting his bike which he holds against his side. “I wouldn't want to start a conversation with you.”

 

Hinata sputters at the exchange, snorting at how his friend-and-often-sworn-rival was getting his ass handed to him by a complete stranger. Kageyama looked like he wanted to tear every strand of hair off his head… Or maybe the other guy's… Either way, one of them was probably gonna end up bald today.

“Dad asked me to bring you this charm, and some jelly packs, though I'd rather not give them to you since I  _ did  _ have to cycle all the way here from  _ Chiba.”  _ The other boy says, reaching from his back and pulling out a good luck charm before tossing it to Kageyama, which he catches with ease.

 

“You're not that  _ special,  _ Tobio. Though I am amazed your team made it to the big stage. Congratulations, you lot.” He says with a grin, eyeing every member of them team. He gives a curt nod towards the direction of the managers and the coaches. 

“Guess I should let you guys go to practice, then. Wouldn't want to catch traffic, or make you late.” He gets up on his bike once more, cycling towards Kageyama, circling him as if to cage him in. 

 

“I'll see you never, Tobio.” And with that, he taps his handlebars twice,  _ “Don't lose.“  _ he adds before speeding away. 

 

The entire Karasuno team were left speechless at the exchange, watching the cyclist head towards the busy streets, before turning towards Kageyama with mixed emotions on their faces.

“Oh my, it seems like there's a rift between his majesty and the royal family,” Tsukishima speaks his mind first. He hides a chuckle from behind his hand, stepping back to  _ casually  _ hide behind their captain, Sawamura.

“Well, I see that you two are related in some way, at least.” The captain laughs out loud, earning a rambunctious laugh from the rest of the team. Even the managers were laughing.

 

Surprisingly, only  _ Nishinoya  _ of all people wasn't laughing.

 

“Dude!” He says, grabbing both of Kageyama's shoulders which he starts shaking profusely with every word. “You didn't tell us you were cousins with  _ Imaizumi Shunsuke!” _


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which my ult haikyuu canoe sets sail for the seven seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. Hinata and the gang are third years now, and the monster combo are in the same class because why not

His hands were shaking, and he was breaking out in a cold sweat. He felt like he was coming down with a fever with how hot his face was growing, and he didn't want to get out of bed in fear he may just bump into things in his giddy state, rattling the whole house awake with his trembling.

Given the predicament he was in, one would have thought something of grave matter had just occurred, when in reality,

 

 _“Isn't this a good thing, though?”_ Hinata's voice was all but a hoarse whisper from his end of the phone call. Kageyama thought it would be best if he called his best friend for advice. Only thing is, that it was _one in the morning,_ and Hinata had to get out of bed in a couple more hours to prepare for morning practice and school.

 

“It's a matter of life and death!” Kageyama whisper-yells, his panic slowly getting to him.

 

He had just gotten a message from Tsukishima, that read:

 

 

> _Good night, my King._
> 
> _Sleep well, dream of me ♡_

 

“And that's why I'm calling you in the dead of the morning,” Kageyama all but hisses through his phone. “What do I _do?”_

 

There was a pained groan coming from Hinata's end. “Just do what the message said. _Sleep.”_

 

“But I _can't_ sleep now!”

 

“Well, I can. Good night, _King._ We can talk about this tomorrow during lunch.” And with that, Hinata hangs up on him, and Kageyama is left to his own wallowing under his blankets, as he tried to steady his beating heart, closing his eyes slowly.

 

* * *

 

Kenma looks up from his phone to tug at Kuroo’s sleeve. “What’s up, short stack?” the guy with the eternal bed hair asks, looking away from his notebook.

“Shouyou told me Tsukishima had just confessed to Kageyama,” the other says in a flat tone. He tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear, too lazy to tie his hair up in a half-bun.

 

“Oho?” Kuroo’s interests have been piqued. He places his pencil in his notebook as a bookmark, so he can just get back to reading it later, after he’s heard of the latest gossip from their high school friends.

“Ohoho? What’s the latest goss, kids?” At that, a tray topped with cheeseburgers and fries lands on the table. Owlish eyes and ridiculously horned hair comes into view, a wide smile painted on Bokuto’s face. Akaashi is hovering from behind him, balancing a tray of drinks.

 

“Seems like our Tsukki finally grew a pair and confessed his  _lurve_ towards the genius setter,” Kuroo chuckles as he reaches for a fry, leaning over Kenma as he did so.

From beneath him, Kenma groans from the added weight, which his childhood friend just laughs at. “Wouldn’t want you to bust a lung, Kenma.” Kuroo says, as he settles back into his seat, acquiring a handful of fries he places on a tissue in front of him.

 

“Tsukishima isn’t  _ours,_ Kuroo-san.” Akaashi’s flat tone and unchanging expression says, as he sits beside Kenma, which they both are glad for each other’s company. “Neither is he  _yours,_ Bokuto-san.” He adds when he notices the man across him decided to open his mouth.

“Aww, boo! You’re such a spoilsport, Akaashi!” Bokuto starts throwing fries at his face.

 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the men’s volleyball team,” a new voice enters the scene, and they turn around to see Imayoshi Shoichi looming over them. Kasamatsu Yukio is standing beside him with an annoyed expression on his face. “You’re on the national team yourself, you moron.” He manages to land a punch on the taller student’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Basketball team! What’s shaking?” Bokuto’s greeting echoes throughout the restaurant, earning them giggles and and stink eyes.

Imayoshi steals fries from the tray, rounding the table and draping himself over at Akaashi’s and Kenma’s side of the booth. “We were planning on having lunch before heading back to the library. What? Want us to save you a table, too?” Slant eyes land on Kuroo’s grinning face.

 

“Well, duh.” He says as-a-matter-of-factly, even waving a hand dismissively at him, as if shooing him away. “You can go now, we have fresh tea to spill,” he adds, moving to inspect his cuticles. Kenma was long forgotten, going back to his game after sending a reply to Hinata.

Imayoshi and Kasamatsu share a look, before bursting in a fit of chuckles. “And people say  _I_ have a bad personality!” Imayoshi says, turning towards the counter with his companion at his heels.

“We’ll just reserve a group study room for all of us,” Kasamatsu tells them with a wave as he followed Imayoshi away from the group.

 

When the two basketball players were well blended in with the growing queue, Kuroo leans over the table to catch Kenma’s attention by waving a hand in front of his face.

 

“So, so, what else happened with the two idiot crows?”

 


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadokoro watches the interaction of the two, talented first years who might just take over the sports world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm binging YowaPeda, so sue me

Letting Onoda choose the training course was one thing, but riding into the city and stopping in the middle of one of the busiest streets of Akihabara was another thing. The first-year leads the team to somewhere they can secure and leave their bikes so they can walk around, as per the champion’s request.

They walk into an An*mate store, and look around for a bit. Onoda approaches each senpai and suggests them items he thinks they might like. He leads Tadokoro towards the CD section, and picks out a familiar crystal case. 

 

“Tadokoro-san, look!” The first year holds up a crystal CD case with Love Hime Pettanko-chan’s cute smile and vibrant colours on the front. “This is the CD of the song we’ve been singing as we were climbing.” The younger says, eyes bright and all smiles.

The third year feels the chills run down his spine. He can already feel people looking at him weirdly, as someone of his built and  _ devilishly  _ handsome good looks would be into  _ that. _

 

“This is the song I’ve been singing?” He chokes on his words as the song he’s come to memorize by heart starts playing on the speaker placed above their heads. By instinct, Tadokoro sings along to the song.

Another boy, but this time with wild, orange hair, walks closer towards the CD rack, singing along to the anime song.

 

“Oh! You know this song too?” Onoda manages to approach the boy with no visible shred of shyness. He looked all too eager, much like a door-to-door salesman.

“No! I mean, yes! But, like, I only hear it from my little sister! I don’t watch the show! I’m too busy with practice, haha..ha,” the boy scratches the back of his head bashfully. 

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to assume! It’s just that, I rarely find other boys who watch the show, other than knowing the song.” The hopeful look on the first year cyclist’s face was gone in a flash, but was replaced with a wide grin, as the orange haired boy started singing along to the last verse of the song, beckoning for Onoda to join him.

Tadokoro watches the two have fun a few steps back away; he tried blending in with the wall, so as to not attract too much suspicion of him.

  
  


The song ends on a happy note, and the two boys becoming fast friends already.

“I’ve already been singing with you, but I haven’t introduced myself yet! Sorry! I’m Onoda Sakamichi, a first year from Sohoku High School! It’s a pleasure to meet a fellow fan!” 

 

“I told you, I’m  _ not  _ a fan! I just kind of hear it often at home,” A fond smile plays on Hinata’s lips. “Nice to meet you, Onoda! I'm Hinata Shouyou from Karasuno High School. I'm a first year, too.”

The two boys continue chatting happily and gesturing wildly, and Tadokoro has half a mind to run out the store and hang with the other third years. 

 

“But Hinata-kun, isn’t your school in Miyagi? What are you doing in Akiba?” Onoda's curiosity spoke for him and Tadokoro. “Ah, no! Wait, sorry! I was just curious! Sorry!”

Hinata laughs, but pats the other on the back comfortingly. “It's alright, Onoda! I'm actually here with my team.” His eyes sparkle the same way as when Onoda is climbing peaks.

  
  


“I'm actually here for the Spring Inter High. I play with my school team for the Men's Volleyball In-High,” he says with a confident smile. Onoda smiles along in awe, while Tadokoro watches the interaction of the two, talented first years who might just take over the sports world.


	4. iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaizumi has the DISpleasure of meeting his dumb cousin. Again.

Imaizumi continues walking around Akihabara aimlessly, with the captain Kinjou, Makishima, and the red bean in tow. They were lucky Onoda hadn’t persisted on pulling them inside with Tadokoro, seeing as he _was_ the only one-- other than Imaizumi-- who seemed to be interested in _Pettanko-chan._

So they there were: awkwardly standing outside An*mate in their bright yellow cycling jerseys.

 

Makishima’s long, green hair, Naruko’s flashy red hair, and even the captain’s shades have been attracting so many unwarranted attention from passersby.

“Man, what’s taking Onoda-kun and the old man so long?” Naruko voiced out his frustrations as he scanned the display window of the store, turning his face away from the rest of the team.

“Well, we _did_ let Onoda choose the course, and he was granted permission, so,” Makishima chuckles darkly as he played with a lock of his hair.

 

A sharp inhale breaks Imaizumi from his own musings, and when he looks up, his eyes lock with those he’d rather not see ever again-- for the rest of this year, at least.

 

_“Crap, it’s you again.”_

 

It was then that Imaizumi found out how ridiculously annoying and not to mention,  _embarrassing_ it felt to meet a relative on a busy street when you’re out with your school friend.

He took a more confident stance, and glared at his _dumb_ cousin who was fumbling with the strap of his bag. “I honestly hadn’t expected to see you again so soon, Tobio.” The boy in question flinches at the mention of his own name, yet the fire in his icy-cold blue eyes never died down.

 

“I--I wasn’t planning to, you dumbass!” Imaizumi knew just _when_ to push the guy’s buttons. He knew all too well: they used to be very close when they were kids until they had to move away in middle school. “I was looking for my friend,” he adds, a mere whisper that could have gotten lost in the loud chatter of the crowd.

 

“What about you, huh? What are _you_ doing here? Huh, you bastard?”

 

Imaizumi glances towards his teammates who had metaphysical question marks floating above their heads. “I rode here with my teammates, as per the last Interhigh champion’s request.” He gestures towards Kinjou-san. “This is our captain, Kinjou-san. Our senior climber, Makishima-san, and our mascot, Naruko- _kun.”_ He doesn’t forget to add the sarcastic tone when he introduces the bean.

“Everyone, as much as I regret even saying this, but this is my cousin, Tobio.” The volleyball player bows stiffly towards the seniors, and musters up the courage to let out a _“He-Hello!”_ after, just loud enough to rise above Naruko’s complaining.

 

The crowd was dense, and the air was thick with awkward tension when the conversation was dropped. Good thing Naruko was a better conversationalist than Imaizumi and Onoda combined. “Say, Tobio-kun, what sport do you play?”

Tobio looks up from staring at his shoes, eyes sparkling in what seemed like passion. “I play the setter for Karasuno High School volleyball team. We’re playing for the Spring Inter High,” he says, puffing his chest out in pride.

 

“Where is Karasuno from?” Kinjou asks from behind, his shades doing a weird shine, as if he were an all-knowing megane anime character.

 

“Miyagi.” Was all Tobio says, and the entire Sohoku High School Bicycle Racing Club is rendered speechless. “We’re the Miyagi Prefecture representative.”

 

Now, wait one second! Imaizumi hadn’t heard about that _at all._

 

Of course, he’d still know about other sports other than road racing. He knows and even _liked_ one volleyball team called Shiratorizawa. He’d even _chuckled_ just imagining his dumb cousin beating the powerhouse team. But now it’s come to this--

 

“You-- you actually _beat_ Shiratorizawa? _You?”_ Imaizumi knows Tobio can read the disbelief on his face. He wasn’t _that_ dumb.

 

“Nope.” _Huh? “We_ did. My team and I, we beat them.”  

 _That’s odd,_ Imaizumi thought to himself. He felt an odd sense of pride swelling in his chest, as if he were actually _proud_ of his cousin for having achieved so much.

  


“Oi! There you are, you lil’ flightless crow, you!” A man dressed in a red jersey who looked like he had just woken up rounds the corner and runs toward them. And proceeds to pull Tobio _up_ by the collar of his jacket. He glances around the team, taking the sight in.

“Sorry about him! He hasn’t been bothering you, was he?” He gives off a responsible air around him. _Must be a captain, too?_

 

“This country bumpkin has no sense of direction and strayed away from his brood. He and another idiot, they managed to get themselves lost in this big, scary city.” His grin was teasing, but kind. And Tobio was blushing four shades of red from the neck up since the man showed up.

“I’ll be taking this kid with me now. Sorry again for troubling you lot!” And with that, the man and Tobio were gone. They manage to catch the school name written on the back of the red jersey just before they managed to blend in with the crowd.

 

“Nekoma, huh? That school’s from Tokyo, if I recall.” Kinjou says with a nod. “I have a friend who goes there. He said their volleyball team was good.” He looks towards Imaizumi and places a hand on his shoulder as would a father proud of his son would.

 “Karasuno must be a strong team, if Nekoma treats them as one of their own.” At that moment, Onoda and Tadokoro come out the store. The former looked so refreshed, he could probably climb three mountains if Kinjou-san had asked him to. The third year looked drained like he’d just sprinted ten laps from their school to Akiba, and back.

  
  
“Ready to go, now?”


	5. v.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And _that’s_ how we got banned from the community pool!” Nishinoya ends the tale with a dramatic flare, making for a huge bow and clapping for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [THIS](http://hubedihubbe.tumblr.com/post/97225574385/hinata-taking-his-baby-sister-to-her-first) cute fanart!!

“Hello, I'm your coach, Tachibana Makoto. What's your name?” The tall man with brown hair and warm, green eyes is crouched on one knee so he could look the little girl in the eye.

“I--I’m Natsu,” she says, her voice soft and shy. Which was in contrast with how bright her hair and her swimsuit were. “Hinata Natsu.” She adds, after what seemed to be a nudge from the exact copy of the little girl from behind, only a couple feet taller than the girl.

“And I’m her older brother, Shouyou. I’m a first year in high school, so don’t go thinking I should be headed to the kiddie pool, too!” he declares, his voice echoes, and bounces off the walls inside.

The instructor’s grin grows as he turns to look at the older brother. “Don’t worry, I will do no such thing! I’m a first year, too.” He says, pointing at himself as if he hadn’t just noticed Shouyou bubbling with rage.

“Well, class is about to start, so I guess we should head over to our side of the pool, then.” Makoto tells the siblings, offering a hand to the younger, which she takes with the slightest bit of hesitation. “Your nii-chan will just be on the other end of the pool, so no need to worry, okay? I’ll take care of you,” he tells her, and that seemed to cheer her up as she takes the hand and lets the instructor lead her to a small group of children who looked like the same age as Natsu.

 

“Yo, Shouyou, you ready?” Nishinoya’s loud voice garners them looks from other patrons, but the libero only drank up their attention. “Let’s head to the pool before someone else gets there first!” He says, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Earlier, he’d been called off _twice_ by the lifeguard on duty for running around the pool and since then, he has yet to find a new outlet for his boundless energy.

“Sure, let me just leave my bag in the locker,” Hinata replies, turning towards the sliding doors where the locker room was located. He jogs to the room, and pulls out towels before dumping his bag there, along with the others’ bags. He haphazardly throws his shirt in the hodgepodge of belongings. Not forgetting to lock, and zipping his pocket shut with the key inside it, he goes back out to the pool area to walk with Nishinoya to where Tanaka, and Kageyama were stretching on one side of the pool. Probably where they’d be jumping into.

 

On the other end of the olympic-sized pool was Makoto and five children wearing arm floaties, along with his little sister and her bright yellow and polka dotted-floaties. Seeing as the instructor seemed good enough that he’s got the kids paying all their attention to him, he hurries towards his teammates without making a run for it, since he could feel the lifeguard’s eyes watching his every move.

What with the glasses he was wearing, Hinata thought he’d be able to do that _glasses-gleam thing_ Tsukishima would do from time to time and usually, they’re directed towards Hinata.

They take long strides --or, as _long_ a stride they both could manage without making an involuntary split or a dreaded rip in the pants-- to get to where Tanaka and Kageyama were stretching, with the elder of the two pushing down on Kageyama’s back.

“Man, for someone who moves a lot on the court, you’re really as stiff as a plank!” Tanaka roars, pushing Kageyama forward rather forcefully. And being the good kouhai Kageyama is, he just casually passed out for a few seconds instead of lashing out, that he usually did when he’s doing his “comedy skit” with Hinata.

 

“That’s the spirit, Ryu! You too, Kageyama! Stretch well, we’re gonna use all those muscles of yours in the water!” The libero tells them as he walks towards them; he was holding an inflated beach ball under his arm. “I got permission to use the pool volleyball net, too.”

The impish grin stretching his face, along with that matching glint of mischief in his eyes made him look all too dangerous, despite his short stature and the fact that he _is_ carrying a beach ball like it were a head he’d just decapitated off a victim.

“Let’s not let my hard work charming the pool director into allowing us go to waste!” Nishinoya says, then making a run for the pool, before doing a simple jump in. “Ahh! Shouyou, come on in! The water’s not too cold!” He tells his teammate, whose only response was to nod eagerly and follow suit, jumping into the pool a little too enthusiastically, that the sound of the lifeguard’s shrill whistle pierces through the air, echoing throughout the entire area.

“Party pooper,” Tanaka mumbles when he doggy-paddles towards his other teammates. He and Kageyama slip into the pool from the ledge, oh so gently.

 

Once the four of them were in the water, they played quick rounds of rock-paper-scissors to figure out the teams. Hinata swims under the net to get on Tanaka’s side, as Kageyama did the same, and the reaction he got from his senpai was a sharp slap on the back.

They get into position, with the same fire in their eyes as when they would play a practice, or an official match. Arms poised for a block, Tanaka and Hinata anticipate Kageyama’s serve.

 

**\---**

 

“And _that’s_ how we got banned from the community pool!” Nishinoya ends the tale with a dramatic flare, making for a huge bow and clapping for himself. Tanaka and Hinata were the only ones clapping alongside himself, while Kageyama looked as red as Coach Ukai’s jersey.

Ennoshita looked all too exasperated as he sent Nishinoya and Tanaka withering glares. Asahi was trying to calm Sawamura down, who looked like he was ready to deck the four idiots. Save for Suga, who looked bemused, and maybe even awestruck, like he’d want to try it for himself, too.

“So what you’re saying is, that Hinata was launched into the air by Tanaka, and pulled a spike that did a number on the water, and splashed it everywhere but the pool itself?” Sugawara asked, leaning forward as if he were a detective doing an interrogation.

“I know that look on your face, Suga, don’t you even _dare.”_ The captain all but threatens, and the coach lets out a heavy sigh, before excusing himself to the loo, which the students knew was a code for getting a smoke. Apparently, the kids had gotten on his nerves already, and they haven’t even started practice yet.

  


“Well, at least Natsu wasn’t kicked out of her swimming class. The instructor was really nice!” Hinata says as an afterthought, as if to chase away the tension in the air with some good news.

 

“Thank goodness for that, then.”

 

“Thank goodness, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenses are weird, I apologise if it was kinda confusing, been writing this recently to get back into my writing mojo


	6. vi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's welcome in the Seidou bunch.
> 
> Also, this is dialogue-heavy, I apologise. Tsukki is tired, hungry, and cold. Miyuki is a chatterbox.
> 
> Lastly, spacing is weird. There's that.

Begrudgingly, Kei cycles after the moron duo of their team, as per strict instructions of Ennoshita, whom the second years referred to as their _“Don”._ Surely, the guy had more bite than bark, and when he did talk, he never sugar-coated his words.

Because of that, it was difficult to reject any request or order from him.

 

Unsurprisingly, Kei could see him be the next captain, since he has a strong grip on the second years’, and the first years’ throats.

 

Shaking away his thoughts of any future hellish training he’d have to go through under Ennoshita’s hands, the two idiots decided to stop in a park not too far away from their ryokan. Even so, he was sure none of them would have remembered where it was, and how to get there. Ennoshita was smart enough to have sent Kei to make sure the two got back to their inn before late.

He unmounted the bicycle, and sat on the bench nearest to the idiots. Some time passed by, and the two seemed to have tired themselves down, and are starting to wind down, and the snow was coming down by the buckets, they'd have to return before they get stranded somewhere on the way back.

 

\---

 

Despite being the captain, Miyuki was still “--a _spineless bastard_ who lets his kouhai push him around.” Kuramochi laughs out loud with tiny puffs of air coming out of his mouth.

 

“Well, you're no better if you're doing the walk of shame with me!” Miyuki points out, and his friend elbows him in the gut.

 

“You're a literal bastard, you know that?”

 

“Wow, thanks! You flatter me,” Miyuki had the gall to look sheepish, even scratched his neck shyly to add to the effect.

 

The two share more laughs as they round the corner to reach the shopping district to complete their shopping list. They pass by the park where they hear slaps against a hard ball and the asphalt and overlapping pants.

Curious, they peer from behind the lamppost, and see two people tossing around a ball. There was another person sitting on the bench. Even with the dim light, the boredome was evident in his posture.

 

\---

 

Kei pulls out his phone to check the time, and it was almost about time that dinner was served. With scheduled meals, there wouldn't be any left if they were even an hour late.

 

“Oi, King, may this lowly plebe suggest that his Highness, and the royal court jester be on our way back?” he jumps up from where he was sitting on the bench to do a flamboyant bow.

 

“I'm the _what!?”_

 

“Don't call me that!” Said jester and his Majesty exclaim respectively. The ball bounces against the ground before rolling past the lamppost. It stops rolling when it hits a shoe.

 

\---

 

“Aren't you all too cold to play in this weather?” Miyuki asks the three when he walks towards them with the volleyball. Kuramochi lost rock-paper-scissors so now he is sentenced to bring _everything_ they bought back to Seidou.

 

“That's what I've been telling these morons, but _no._ The cold must have numbed their brains,” the tallest one, with the glasses, answers for them.

 

 _“Hyaha!”_ Kuramochi's guffaws almost made him drop the bags of bandages, snacks, and drinks.

 

“This guy's almost as bad as you are, Miyuki! You're both bastards,” he had to hold back on the chuckles, as he lets out a sneeze.

 

“Thanks for the compliment!” Miyuki answers with a playful smile he often gave his best friend.

 

“My pleasure,” the other boy with glasses deadpans.

 

The other two people with him run up to them. A smaller head jumps up to match megane's height. “That's right, that's right! Tsukishima's a bastard, alright!” He had bright orange hair along with a sunny personality that shone even in the nighttime.

 

“Whoa there, little guy! Isn't it past your bed time, yet?” Miyuki frowns in confusion.

 

“I'm in high school! I'm not a little kid!” The little guy fumes, and Kuramochi almost doubles over in laughter.

 

\---

 

“Now, now, Hinata. Is that any way to speak with your elders? Apologize immediately before the King banishes you from the court with your insolence.” Kei hits him on the topside of his head as he ducked away from Kageyama's punch.

 

“Ah, you're high school students too?” The glasses guy looks utterly surprised. Must be because Hinata looked like a middle school kid, if not a grade school student.

 

“We're seniors.” The other guy says with an annoying laugh.

 

“Ah.” Was all Kei could say. He made sure he sounded as condescending as he would go with the seniors from Nekoma and Fukurodani.

 

“Well, if we could get our ball back..?” He says, extending a hand to receive the ball.

 

“Oh, right! Here,” the ball is thrown to his direction which he caught with ease. “Good luck with your, uh, game, I guess.” 

 

“Sure. Thanks, I guess.” Kei glances down at his phone screen to check the time. “Well, I guess it's time for our exeunt, if us commoners wouldn't want to  _ eviscerate _ ourselves in the warpath of his pompousness’ wrath.” 

 

Kei takes a deep breath. “It's time for dinner,” he concludes. He takes in the two strangers’ faces. And how Kageyama's face was all scrunched up in annoyance. Hinata was holding back a laugh-- he looked like he ate a lemon.

 

“Well, bye, uh. What team were you guys in, again?” 

 

The two idiots bundle up in their jersey jackets and scarves. Kei absently shoves the ball into Kageyama's empty hands.

 

“Karasuno High School Men's Volleyball team. We're pretty good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh, don't think too much about the timeline, I know. It's confusing as hell. I wrote this with only three hours of sleep in my system.

**Author's Note:**

> I left it at "complete" chapters, but I'll add more when I get new ideas


End file.
